grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Myles Hyesmith
A banker, business man and husband of Maureen Price. Early Life Born in London, Myles wanted to make it in the world. He wanted to be the man with the most money, most handsome and have everything going for him. His drive to succeed was relentless but due to his aspirations to pursue being the dream man, he had no real social life. He succeeded in being powerful, having loads of money and even influence but didn't have a girlfriend despite his quest to be a handsome man. He is still is confirmed bachelor well into his 40s! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 Wanting a change of scenery to slow down a bit with his quest to be the best, he moved to Grasmere Valley, working in the bank and still being a business man. He ends up working for Maureen Price at the bank, who finds him irresistible. Despite their vast differences in ages there does seem to be a connection although Myles is oblivious to their relationship. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 He is among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. Maureen Price is the one who wants to resolve the situation and tries to calls for an improtu meeting during the chaos to figure out what to do. Joyce Crawford and Rick Barchez refused but those in the 'planning meeting' was Ryan Carey, Peril, Macshane, Jenissa, Chris Coy, Ricky Martin Cat Fox and Myles Hyesmith. Myles a banker himself, Maureen clearly has feelings for him and he is the one who has the plan but will not tell anyone and demands everyone to trust him. Many are reluctant but Maureen trusts him and soon everyone else does. Myles Hyesmith calls for everyone to follow him and everyone does with them continue to run and run and run His plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others as they would not do it if they knew a head of time. Eventually the plan works with the stampede of human and animals reaching London Zoo and managing to get the animals back in the cages at the zoo. Myles managed to reach their first and Maureen who reached their third is so delighted everyone, especially Myles is safe and that his plan worked and she even kissed causing for all the rumours of him being into Myles confirmed even though it seems Myles was oblivious to her attraction to him. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 23 Myles and Maureen tie the knot and get married.